One Shot, Truth Or Dare
by MissMasonSays
Summary: A truth or dare game! Remus, OC, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ginny


*ahem* I took to plot bunny challenges on fictionalley.org. One is The Exchange Challenge (or something to the effect of) and one is a truth or dare challenge. I know it's not a very well written one, but together it was fifteen requirements (not that I'm complaining, 'twas FUN) and I know the grammar, spelling and general words I used to write it may not be the best, but, it is a cute little ficlit... Or, I like to think so anyway!  
  
http://www.fictionalley.org/fictionalleypark/forums/showthread.php?s=&postid=958672#post958672  
  
and  
  
http://www.fictionalley.org/fictionalleypark/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=58222  
  
Oh, and by the by... am sorry for all the little things I add in, I know that get annoying sometimes.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, George, Percy, Harry and Ron sat with Georgie, an exchange student from Japan, on the last week of summer holidays at, no less, Hogwarts. The group had come (without much choice) to get away from war and calmed down for a while... the ones that still attended school there were getting ready to be academic again (hey, it isn't as easy as it seems) and the library had been a suitable place to be out of the way of the teachers, who'd been scurrying around all week in order to be ready for the Student Body to return again.  
  
Percy had come home with his tail between his legs near the middle of the holidays, and with a little bit of Mrs. Weasley style pushing, Mr. Weasley had let him back into the family, although then it'd been a big deal, now it was old news and Percy was in his point of view sometimes too much of a part of the family again.  
  
Georgia exchanged with Cho Chang to come to Hogwarts for a year. Georgia had come to get away from her family and to be closer to them at the same time, her immediate family was driving her bonkers, and as she had said 'she just needed away', she came to Hogwarts, getting closer to her grandparents in Ireland while Cho, had gone to Japan to be reunited with some of her not-so-close-relatives as well. They'd decided to make their trips early to get their new schools semi-mastered before they were thrown into the crowd.  
  
As the twins got bored George began to look around, and then smiled as the idea came to him... looking to Percy, "Truth or Dare?" he asked, smiling manically.  
  
"Truth" Percy said simply, knowing better than to choose dare when talking to George Weasley, George sighed.  
  
"You're no fun! Fine. Is it true that you fancy Georgia?"  
  
"No." Percy said, his ears blushing only slightly before he picked his victim, Ginny "Truth or-"  
  
"You have to tell the truth!" Ginny interrupted. "If I choose truth I don't have to tell it because Percy didn't!"  
  
"I did tell the truth."  
  
"Liar, your ears blushed, I saw it!"  
  
"Fine... Yes, now, Truth or Dare?" Georgia giggled a little in the background.  
  
"Dare." Ginny smiled, not knowing that Fred and George were not the only ones with evil dares.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Harry." Ginny winced, glaring at Percy.  
  
"You rat!" she mumbled before sliding across the table leaning over and kissing Harry lightly on the mouth, she slid back to her rightful spot at the table. "Truth or Dare?" she asked him afterward, Harry smiling lightly, blushing madly.  
  
"Truth." He answered, the whole room was now watching, including Remus, who'd been trying to read up on something for the order when he'd heard the group playing. He now sat down at the table among them, smiling.  
  
"How come you never fancied me?" Harry looked away a moment.  
  
"I did... I've just always fancied Cho more." She smiled a little and nodded,  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Harry looked to Ron.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Hermione, because Merlin knows, it's well over due." Ron laughed a little and as he leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek she turned and they found themselves lip to lip, as the kiss came to an end, another began and Harry cleared his throat, getting no answer.  
  
Georgia then cut in, tapping the table in front of them, as she was the one sitting next to them. "Excuse me! It's your turn." as she began to get a little agitated Remus cut in.  
  
"Georgia, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." Remus thought a moment, and although the question was not interesting to anyone else in the room he'd been wondering, "Isn't your mother a pure blood?"  
  
"Yes. She is, Percy... truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" He said, smiling.  
  
"Kiss me?" he walked around the table and kissed her on the cheek gently, then went to sit back down again. He looked around the table... "Fred," he paused, looking at his brother, "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to go steal McGongall's plan book." Fred smiled and nodded.  
  
"But before I go, Georgie." He looked to her. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth" Fred looked a little frustrated but nodded.  
  
"Do you have a religion?" She nodded.  
  
"I'm Christian, unless God doesn't reply fast enough... then I'm Buddhist."  
  
"Right..." Fred then dashed off. Georgie smiled, looking around.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Harry pondered a moment,  
  
"Dare, I guess." Georgie thought for a moment.  
  
"I dare you to... Go and steal Snape's bookey-thing"  
  
"His date book?" Hermione guessed, having finished snogging Ron and applying lipstick.  
  
"No."  
  
"His plan book?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Yea! That thing." Harry shook his head.  
  
"The man would rip me in two... and I don't have a death wish."  
  
"It's okay, he doesn't like me either. We bumped into each other in the hall my first day and we got into a fight." Harry nodded.  
  
"So, anyway," Harry began "Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" Harry thought a moment, his eyes flickering, "I dare you, to... switch seats with me." The two switched seats and just after a plot between George, Harry and Ginny began. Fred came in, holding McGongall's book.  
  
"Too easy" he muttered... soon the plot got to him as well, and then around the table, save Percy and Georgia, who looked around in confusion. Remus looked to Georgia.  
  
"Georgia, truth or Dare?" Georgia thought a moment.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a good student?" Remus now, as well seemed a bit frustrated with the girl's record of truths.  
  
"Well... I wasn't to good in Maths back home, or potions... I just never did well mixing things." She looked to Hermione. "Truth or Dare?" Hermione thought a moment.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you guys planning something?" Hermione laughed a little, looking around.  
  
"Yes." she stated then smiled, looking at Georgia, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"So you guys are planning something!" She giggled. "Dare." Harry rolled his eyes as Remus handed Georgie the book.  
  
"I dare you to return it."  
  
"Okay." the girl replied cheerily, skipping toward the door as she hugged the book to her chest. She looked at the door, becoming perplexed. "I need help out the door." She said, looking back at the table.  
  
"For Merlin's sake." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hold the book in one hand." Hermione instructed sarcastically, watching as she changed arms, "and now, open the door." the girl fallowed directions... giggling as she walked out the door.  
  
Percy looked about the room, "That was an awfully dirty prank to play!"  
  
"Then why don't you go save her!" Harry chided, laughing at him. "The girl has no common sense. She's as dense as a rock, about as intelligent as one as well. Percy glared at him and quickly exited the door, going to catch up with Georgie.  
  
The others swapped high-fives. A job well done.  
  
Percy caught up to Georgia as she was walking from McGongall's room. "She yelled at me! She said I took her things!" Percy laughed a little.  
  
"I tried to catch up to warn you, they were making you bring it back so that it'd look like you were the one that took it and McGongall would yell at you and not them."  
  
"Well, thank you for trying to save me..." Georgie blushed, kissing Percy's cheek gently, Percy took her hand and kissed her cheek gently... and as the kissing progressed Georgie found her back pressed firmly against the wall...  
  
Percy gets snogged... in a non-graphic way! 


End file.
